


Sweet Valentine

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentines, Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: It's a special occasion.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> As you can tell this was supposed to be posted 2/14/20 but I am a bad writer and had to take more than month to write the smut that happens in this ; - ; (sorry everyone!)
> 
> [NSFW!! Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with explicit smut]
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (not fully edited-sry orz)

**February 10**

Baekhyun shyly made his way inside the store. He wanted to plan something special for Valentine’s Day, his boyfriend had gone overseas for work and he wanted to welcome him home in the best way possible. He didn’t think it would lead him to this, to a lingerie store. It was out of character for him but thinking about wearing lingerie for Yixing, to slowly be undressed and caressed by Yixing’s hands, it just excited him. 

The women in the store eyed him, possibly assuming that he was buying something for someone and maybe one or two could imagine that he was buying something for himself. He didn’t care, he focused on his task. He circled around the store, everything was pretty but nothing called out his name, nothing stood out. He was about to leave when one of the workers approached him, “Were you looking for something specific? I can help you look.” She had a friendly tone and it made Baekhyun feel at ease. 

“Um, I just, I don’t know what I’m looking for.” He replied. 

She smiled, “Follow me.” 

Baekhyun followed her through the store towards the back. 

“Your skin looks soft and you have a cute face, so red would be too extravagant.” She spoke while she looked through the babydolls that were hung up against a wall, “White is too innocent, too angelic, I mean you do look angelic but I think you would look great in this.” She grabbed a soft pink babydoll with floral pattern mesh at the upper part and asymmetric midriff cut accompanied with a thong. 

Baekhyun stared speechless, he loved it. The color would look amazing against his skin. 

“Come on, you’re gonna look great!” She winked at him. 

Baekhyun purchased the lingerie, when he got home he spread it out on his bed and stared at it, he didn’t think he was brave enough to wear it for Yixing. He put it away and kicked it under the bed. Deciding he wouldn’t use it and forgetting about it altogether. 

**February 14**

  
  


Baekhyun woke up early, cleaned up the apartment and got ready for the day. Yixing wouldn’t be arriving until the afternoon. He had planned a candlelit dinner and Yixing’s favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake. He wanted something simple, he just wanted to stay at home and be wrapped around Yixing. 

The food was ready, the table was set but Yixing was nowhere to be found. He called and texted him but no answer. Baekhyun was worried and paced the apartment, eventually he got tired and fell asleep on the couch.

It was 9 o'clock at night when Yixing quickly made his way inside the apartment, dropping his luggage at the front door and leaving the roses he had bought for his boyfriend at the counter and made his way inside to look for Baekhyun, “Baekhyun! Baby I’m sorry, the flight got delayed and my cell phone died and didn’t want to charge, ugh, baby?” 

Yixing went to the room they shared and he wasn’t there, he went to the kitchen and saw the dinner, cold, on the stove and his heart sank, “Baek?” He yelled out worried. 

“Yixing?” Baekhyun said softly as he sat up.

Yixing ran to the living room and hugged Baekhyun. “I’m sorry I’m late, I’m so sorry.” He kissed his forehead and Baekhyun’s cheeks, then finally his lips. Baekhyun sank into the kiss, it had been so long (two weeks) since they had last been together. Yixing sat on the couch and pulled Baekhyun on his lap. “I’m sorry about dinner.” 

“It’s okay, It’s not your fault,” Baekhyun replied shakily as Yixing kissed his neck and rubbed his thighs. “We can still have dessert. I got your favorite.” 

“Mm,” Yixing sucked on Baekhyun's collarbones, “You are my favorite dessert.” 

Baekhyun giggled and squealed as Yixing picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. 

Yixing placed Baekhyun on the bed and quickly took off his blazer and shirt off, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Yixing leaned forward and squeezed Baekhyun’s thighs and kissed the exposed skin under his shirt. He pulled back and unbuckled his belt. 

“You got a haircut,” Baekhyun points out. 

“I did.” Yixing replies as he takes off his belt and unbuttons his slacks. 

“You always look so hot with an undercut.” Baekhyun sat up and licked Yixing’s happy trail, he kissed down over Yixing’s underwear and planted kisses over his bulging cock. Yixing sighed deeply and caressed Baekhyun’s jaw as he continued to kiss his hard member. 

Baekhyun suddenly stopped, “Wait here.” He said as he leaned over the bed, grabbing a bag and running into the bathroom. 

Yixing finished taking off his pants and sat at the edge of the bed in his underwear. 

Time was going awfully slow or Baekhyun was taking too long, he got up and lit candles around the room and turned off the light once he sat down again, the bathroom door slowly began to open. 

“Do you love me?” Baekhyun asked worriedly.

“Of course I do baby.” Yixing replied confused. He made a move to get up.

“No! Don’t get up.” 

“I love you. So much.” Yixing sat again, “Come here, let me show you how much I love you.” 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Yixing stared speechless. Baekhyun looked amazing, the babydoll fit his body perfectly and the color matched his skin beautifully. “Turn around.” Yixing’s voice sounded raspy. 

Baekhyun could see the desire in Yixing’s eyes, he turned around and smiled when he heard Yixing groan. 

The sight of Baekhyun’s ass in a thong made his mouth water. 

Yixing was off the bed quickly, his hands roaming Baekhyun’s body with need and eagerness, Baekhyun moaned under the heated touches of his lover. Yixing kissed him deeply, his fingertips softly rubbing under Baekhyun’s perfect ass, sending shivers up his spine. Yixing pulled him towards the corner of the bed, sitting down and pulling Baekhyun on his lap. Words weren’t necessary anymore, the needy kisses and touches told everything.

Yixing kissed his lips and down his neck, pulling the strap of the babydoll to the side and sucking on his already perk nipples. Baekhyun gasped softly, leaning his head back with his fingers through Yixing’s hair. 

Baekhyun was always a bit impatient, Yixing worked slowly and all Baekhyun wanted was to get fucked. In the end, it was worth it. Yixing got up with Baekhyun still straddled around his waist making him squeal in surprise. Yixing laid Baekhyun on the corner of the bed and bit his lip as he took in the amazing view.

“Come on,” Baekhyun whispered as he tried to pull Yixing on top of him.

“Turn around.” Yixing commanded, Baekhyun eagerly obeyed.

Yixing finished undressing, releasing his hard cock, rubbing it a few times as he stared at Baekhyun bent over for him. He rubbed the tip against the fabric that gently covered Baekhyun’s tight entrance. “Mm,” Baekhyun purred. Yixing massaged his ass, his thumb rubbing against his hole that was delicately covered, Baekhyun squirmed impatiently.

Yixing laughed, “How are you going to look so tasty and not let me take my time?” He asked. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and reached out for the lube, throwing it back towards Yixing. Yixing smiled and obliged, slathering his fingers with the clear liquid with one hand and pulling the lacy thong to the side with his other hand. Pushing in a finger slowly, hearing Baekhyun’s gasp, feeling Baekhyun squeeze tightly, “Fuck.” Yixing let out, and his dick wasn’t even inside him yet.

After spreading him with his fingers and listening to Baekhyun moan; Yixing quickly pulls him towards the edge more and aligns his hard cock at his entrance.

“Let me make you feel good, baby.” Yixing asked, rubbing his cock in between Baekhyun’s plump ass.

“Yes, yes, yes yes yes.” Baekhyun quickly said.

That’s all Yixing needed, he couldn’t contain himself as he slowly slipped inside his lover. It had been a couple weeks, and he had prepped him well, but still Baekhyun was tight and it felt so damn good. After a few slow strokes Baekhyun pushed back against him and that let Yixing know it was okay to move harder. He held on to Baekhyun’s hips as he pulled out and thrusted back in quickly.

Yixing’s hips moved sinfully well and Baekhyun loved to get pounded roughly, he moaned, “Yixi--ng, fuck, yeah-h.” It made Yixing give it to him harder. The lace on the front of the panties rubbed against Baekhyun’s dick, giving him friction, the double stimulation had him gripping the sheets.

“F-feels so good.” He moaned.

Yixing held on tighter to his hips, “Ah!” Baekhyun let out, that was the spot. 

Yixing kept rubbing his sweet spot with the tip of his dick, over and over. With a loud moan Baekhyun came all over his panties, he shut his eyes tightly as he let the shivers of his orgasm run through his body. Yixing pulled out and watched the mess Baekhyun was and how his empty pink hole clenched for his thick cock.

Baekhyun sighed, his hand reaching back for Yixing who immediately reached for it back. He peppered kisses on Baekhyun’s spine, “You didn’t fill me up with your cum.” Baekhyun pouted.

“There’s a lot of time for that,” Yixing replied, he pulled back and quickly removed the cum soaked underwear from Baekhyun. Baekhyun crawled to the middle of the bed and reached for Yixing to join him, he obliged, climbing in slowly and kissing Baekhyun as soon as he reached him. Tasting him, he was so sweet. He tasted of honey and fruit, sweet fruit, the one you bite into and just want to keep tasting and after it’s gone you think about its taste; never feeling satiated. Baekhyun laid back on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Yixing settled in between his legs. Their lips continued to move expertly against each other, Yixing’s hands caressed Baekhyun’s legs while Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around Yixing’s neck and his hands rubbed through his hair. When they finally needed air, Yixing pulled away slowly, kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw. 

Yixing leaned back and pulled off Baekhyun’s babydoll, leaning back down to kiss his chest and roll his tongue over his hard nipples. “Please cum inside me,” Baekhyun whispered.

He didn’t have to tell Yixing twice. Yixing slid his cock in with ease, Baekhyun sighed and smiled, “I love the way you feel inside me,” He said.

Yixing smirked as he bent him and placed his legs over his shoulders, “I bet you like it more like this.” 

“Fuck yes.” 

Baekhyun gripped Yixing’s shoulders tightly as he got fucked into the bed, moaning loudly into Yixing’s ear, “Ah, right the-re, the-re, god, fuck.” 

Yixing grunted, Baekhyun kept squeezing him so good, he didn’t think he could last any longer.

Baekhyun could feel his orgasm forming, “Fill me up daddy, give me your cum.” He moaned as he tried to get Yixing to orgasm at the same time as him.

Yixing continued to pound him, Baekhyun’s nails marking his back.

“You feel so good, babe.” Yixing let out in between grunts.

Baekhyun clenched tight around him when he couldn’t hold his orgasm any longer, “Ahhh!” he let out as he came all over his and Yixing’s chest. Yixing continued to rub his spot, chasing his own release. 

“Fuck!” He finally let out as his hot cum shot out deep inside Baekhyun. He kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder, letting the high settle. Yixing turned to look at Baekhyun who was already looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

“I love you,” Baekhyun looked deeply into Yixing’s eyes when he said it.

“I love you so much,” Yixing replied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the smut wasn't awkward :<
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow @1004bx for baekxing content! <3


End file.
